Capella
Capella is a child who was sold into slavery by his mother. He is rescued by Teito and Frau as they flee the Barsburg Church, and joins them in their journey to the 'Land of Seele'. Capella gained the ability to use the healing style of zaiphon after being told by Teito that they were going to the Fourth District in search of his mother (ルティア Rutia). He later finds he has the power of both attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon to which Frau comments on its rarity. History Capella was born to a poor woman who was forced to become a prostitute, and one of her clients. His mother, despite being unsupported by the father, could not bring herself to abort her child and Capella was later born. Due to their lack of money, the family often went hungry until Capella's mother decided she would rather sell her son into slavery than see him starve to death, because at least as a slave he would get fed. His mother waited till Capella had fallen asleep then put him on a slave barge. Appearance Capella appears as a child 5 years old. He is very small, being estimated to be around 4 foot, and has a very slight and skinny build. His face is very round and cute with chubby cheeks and he has very large blue eyes under thick eyebrows, a small nose and large mouth. Capella has neck length, straight hair that is thick and messy and spiked up with the fringe falling past his eyes. Although many fan colouring show his hair coloured blonde, official art shows that his hair is a light ginger. When he first appears he is wearing nothing but a plain, thin nightgown. Capella is later given a thick, black coat with a red scarf and orange mittens. The orange mittens was a present from Teito. Personality Being very young, Capella has a very childish personality. He is happy most of the time and usually very cheerful, but due to his young age he is easily overwhelmed and cries when frightened. Capella is easily amused by trivial things and enjoys playing games. He becomes quickly attached to the people around him. Relationships [[Teito Klein|'Teito:']] Capella looks up to Teito and views him like an older brother, using 'nii-chan' to address him. Frau says that Capella looks up to Teito as if he were the sun, and Capella expresses that he wants to be like Teito when he grows up. [[Frau|'Frau:']] Capella likes Frau because he treats him well and gives him piggy back rides and throws him in the air. Abilities and Attributes Capella has been shown to be able to use both a healing zaiphon and attack zaiphon, which is very rare in the series universe. Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: '''Capella is able to use an attacking Zaiphon but complains that it is too 'fluffy' and that it will not hurt anyone. Despite this, Frau comments on how powerful his attack zaiphon was for his age. Capella expressed a wish to continue training in order to make his attack Zaiphon stronger, but Teito convinced him to ignore his attacking and focus on his healing. '''Healing Zaiphon: Capella also has a healing Zaiphon. He was able to fully heal his mothers eyes without showing much effort also showing his promise in medical zaiphon. Manga Synopsis Teito and Frau find Capella as they are travelling and believe him to be an orphan so they take him in. They eventually find out that Capella's mother sold him into slavery as they were in poverty and dying of starvation, his mother saying that as a slave at least he will get food and that it would be better than starving to death. Teito and Frau work to find Capella's mother and when they do he is reunited and Teito and Frau leave to continue their journey. He will be voiced by Ogura Yui (小倉 唯) in the upcoming Hausen House drama CD. Trivia *He is the only person shown in the series, aside from Ayanami, to have two types of zaiphon. *His name means 'Church style'. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists